kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Companion timelines
The Companion Timeline is an official timeline based on the references made in the King's Quest Companions. At least in part it shares dates with the KQ2 timeline established by the KQ2 manual. It has a few differences from some of the dates made in King's Quest games and manuals, and other sources. Companion Timeline *'10,000 BGC' :Long after the formation of the Glass Mountains and long before the coming of the woodland fairies to the Old Woods, the woods felt great sadness and grieved.TFC, pg *'1000 BGC' :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. It is said that the Ancient Ones may have existed and disappeared before the first withdrawal.Guidebook, pg :The priestesses of the ancient kingdom of Aegypt dig the Crypt in Tamir to hide the Pandora's Box and place a mummy inside to guard it.KQC2E, pgKQ4 :Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia."...millenium or so", KQC3E, pg 178 :Daventry is founded, the Ancient Well is first used.KQC2E, pg *'475 BGC' :The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again).KQ5 *'420 BGC' :Daventry loses crops to an autum rain.KQ1 Manual, pg *'77 BGC' :The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the death bogs of Tamir.KQC, pg. *'20 BGC' :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. :A few months later, he loses the Magic Shield and his wife Queen Maylie. :Not long after Edward encounters Dahlia, and remarries. On the night of the marriage, she stole the key to the treasury transformed into her true form, and stole the Chest of Gold. :Gerwain begins to serve King Edward.KQC2E, pg "over twenty years". *'11 BGC' :Little Red Riding Hood is born in Kolyma.KQC2E, pg *'0 GC' :Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham coronation to the throne. :During the week long celebration, a nameless scribe writes the portion of the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I telling of Graham's adventure to become king. *'1 GC' :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. Gerwain suggests that he has a party to find maidens of the realm. Soon after Graham sees Valanice in the magic mirror and travels to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha.KQ2 Manual, pgKQC2E, pg :On the first day in Kolyma, Graham opens the first door. :On the second day, Graham opens the 2nd door. :On the third day, Graham opens the 3rd door, and reaches the Crystal Tower, where he saves Valanice. :They are married in Kolyma afterwards. The bridge is repaired, before heading home, Valanice and Graham cross the bridge head head back to the enchanted isle, help free the lion, taking it back to its jungle home. After a slow voyage they return home. :The day following their return, Prime Minister Gerwain writes the court chronicle of there adventure, and wishes them a long marriage, with many heirs. *'5 GC' :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. :Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. *'6 GC' :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. That evening, Manannan appeared and cast a sleep spell on the group, and kidnapped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. *'7 GC' :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their second birthday. :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. *'22 GC' :Alexander and Rosella have their seventeenth birthday. This is the last year Alexander would be under Manannan's service. *'23 GC' :As Gwydion was a few weeks from his 18th birthday, he set a plan into motion to defeat the evil wizard Manannan and escape from Llewdor. He learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's eminant death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a short voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together. :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on fourty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :A few months after Alexander's escape, Derek Karlavaegen moved into the Manannan's house (he saw no sign of the wizard).KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 484 *'24 GC' :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. *'25 GC' :Nearly a year after Mordack was defeated, Alexander sees Cassima in the mirror, a few days later he travelled to Llewdor to meet Dererk Karlavaegan and learn about the Green Isles."It has been nearly a year since Mordack was defeated"-KQC, 4th Edition, p 243 He then makes a three month voyage to the islands. :Over the course of three days he saves the kingdom from Abdul Alhazred. A week later Alexander and Cassima are married. :Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. *'123 GC' The next Magic Fruit grows on the tree in the Swamp of Tamir.Narrator (KQ4)"...in a mere hundred years it'll have another one." *'524 GC' The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. Other World/Earth Time In King's Quest Companion, many of these dates represent grave stones brought over from the Other World. In Roberta's view these were apparently intended to be dates within the King's Quest Universe itself, which was meant to be Earth. *60 Million Years Amber is formed. *999-1003 Pope Sylvester rules the Vatican.KQC2E, pg *1300s :Gypsies first appear in EuropeKQC2E, 473. *1400s :In early 15th century, the physician Paracelsus gave the gnomes their name and differentiated them from dwarfs.KQC2E, 470 *1499-1598 :The life of Rebecca Freeland. *1546 :The death of Willy. *1553 (November 11th) :The date of death for Hiram Bennet. *1559-1626 :The life of Lord Coningsby. *1564-1616 :The life of William Shakespeare.KQC2E, pg *1575-1629 :The life of Randolph Peter. *1634-1672 :The life of a woman who had done her best. *1643 :The death of Newberry Will. *1650-1669 :The life of Betty Cowden. *c. 1800's **Mary Ann Lowder dies from use of seidlitz powder (a powder marketed during the 1800s). **Simon Byrne kills a man while boxing, the man is buried in Innsmouth. *1897: :Bram Stoker writes a novel about Count Dracula, believed to be based on the madman by the name of Vlad the Impaler.KQC2E, 458 *1980-1998 :Peter Spear, Roberta Williams, and others receive dreams and messages from the world of Daventry. The King's Quest series of computer and video games are based on these messages and dreams. In time the great dreamer, Roberta Williams begins to affect the reality of Daventry causing changes in the world. *1984: :In late 1984 (December), Peter Spear was working as a writer and producer for a television station in San Francisco. He first had a chance to talk to John Williams (head of marketing at Sierra) about a new game about to be published. He traveled to Ethiopia, and when he returned the game, "King's Quest" (plain vanilla King's Quest, not King's Quest 1, not Quest for the Crown was waiting for him).KQC2E, xixKQ7:Authorized Guide, pg *1988 :In late 1988, Peter Spear airs a segment on Roberta Williams *1989 :In January,Peter Spear met Roberta Williams in Las Vegas and interviewed her a few months later. Roberta talked about the land of her creation. She secretly hinted to Peter Spear that Daventry was a reality, a universe, that really existed. Short time later, Peter Spear began receiving electronic mail from Daventry.KQC2E, xx, xxi, xxiii :In November, Peter Spear publishes the first edition. In it Peter Spear mentioned that Derek Karlavaegen had moved into Manannan's house a few months after Alexander had turned the sorcerer into a cat. The wizard had probably escaped and was plotting new revenge (predicting the events of KQV more than a year before Roberta began work on KQV). The book published material sent by Derek concerning KQ1-3KQC3E, xxiii-xxiv *1990 :Sierra releases a new and graphically improved King's Quest I. It contained "creative license" that changed elements of the game world, that did not reflect the "real world of Daventry". It was a second "game reality".KQC3E, xv-xvi :In autumn, Peter Spear publishes the second edition. It reproduced a map Derek Karlavaegen had sent from his universe, on which he fixed the location of the legendary Land of the Green Isles. Both their location, numbers, and relationship to each other proved to be accurate (two years before they appeared in the same place in King's Quest VI). The book also contains material from Derek concerning KQV. *1992 :KQ6 (floppy) is released. *1993 :The third edition of King's Quest Companion is published. Peter Spear publishes material from Derek Karlavaegen related to KQ6. *1994 :KQ7 is released. *1995 :Peter Spear publishes material related to KQ7, sent by Derek Karlavaegen, in the King's Quest VII: Authorized Player's Guide. *1997 :The fourth edition of King's Quest Companion is published. Peter Spear publishes material related to KQ7 sent by Derek Karlavaegen. *1998 :KQ8 is released. Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates Before 1000 BGC The Ancient Ones one of the first races to exist in the world of Daventry create kingdoms around the world of Daventry. They were primarily located within the Land of Green Isles. Their kingdoms lasted until about 1000 BGC, and they became legend before the first withdrawal. After 1000 BGC *The people of Greece & Rome withdraw into Tamir *The people of Innsmouth withdraw into Tamir *Hereward is killed in a border wars several years before Graham was crowned king. Few Years After 25 GC *The events of Mask of Eternity occur within a few years after KQ7. Graham is still alive, but older, and white-haired.I’m sure we had this conversation. Since Graham is still around, it can’t be too long of a period of time, but I don’t think we ever gave it an exact time frame – I think we merely discussed it in terms of “Graham is now old.”-Mark Seibert, March 11, 2006. "Well, Graham seems to be putting on the years, but is certainly not ancient yet. So it must be within only a few as he would otherwise be much older."-Mark Seibert, July 7, 2010 Notes Many of the dates given in the KQC are approximations, and may be longer or shorter than the given date (that is they describe the timing as "nearly", or "over", etc). *Alexander was a few weeks from his birthday, during the events of KQ3.KQC3E, 89 *It is mentioned that the three bears had been shedding their winter fur.KQC3E, 101 It's mentioned that squirrels were preparing their winter's nut supply.KQC3E, 104 *Mannanan had weekly chicken suppers, he made Alexander clean the chicken coup twice daily.KQC2E, 124 Manannan had fixed and regular habits. He rose at exactly the same time each day, and likewise he would retire to bed each night at the same time. He always slept for exactly teh same period of time, and when he travelled, he always returned at the same time. His bath always took two measures of 'odd time', his studies eighteen, and his sleep and travels twenty-five.KQC2E, pg 122 *The Prologue for KQ2 and King's Quest Companion place the events of KQ2, one year after KQ1. *Note the amount of time passing between KQ2 and the birth of the children is unclear (it can be worked backwards from the reference to "20 or 25 years later" made in the first, second, and fourth editions). The timeline thus would take place anytime between 20-25 years. It would technically have to be over 20 years, as 20 is not enough time to fit in all the other established dates established dates. For example if KQ6/7 were at 20 it would place the twins birth at 0 GC, which obviously doesn't fit. The earliest possible date that KQ6/7 can take place is 21 years after KQ1, if it is assumed that KQ1 occurs at the beginning of the year, and KQ2 begins at the end of the same year (in order to incorporate the '1 year apart reference'), this would place the twins birth at approximately 1 GC, and KQ3/4 at about 19 GC. *King's Quest Companion places KQ6 nearly a year after KQV. In KQ6 it is implied that the game takes place six months after KQ5. This isn't necessarily a discrepency, since six months can be rounded to a year ('i.e', "nearly a year"). *The Guidebook places the last time Ancient Ones were in the Green Isles about 1000 years ago (but still calling them legendary). The King's Quest Companion says that they were already legend by the time the first withdrawal took place. This suggests that the withdrawal had to have happened less than about 1000 years before KQ6 (if the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles is taken into account). Of course its possible that the author of the KQ6 novelization ignored the date in the Guidebook, instead intending for Ancients existence and eventual disappearance to have taken place much further back. Infact it is suggested that over the millenia, there were many times that people withdrew into the world.KQC3E, 4 Rosella surmises that the Crypt was dug into a mountain in the Impossible Mountains in the days of ancient Aegypt by priestesses, and was guarded by a mummy for eons.KQC3E, 151 On the other hand, Crispin suggests that he has been taking a bit of peace and relaxation for a millenium since the withdrawal.KQC3E, pg 178 *The Companion timeline would suggest that the kingdom of Daventry was founded less than 1000 years before KQ1. In KQ4 manual, suggested that Daventry was founded thousands of years before KQ4. Said manual, also suggested that KQ2 took place three years after KQ2. *Adventures in Serenia took place, "not so many years ago" in relation to KQV (Priscilla had become king by that time).KQC2E, 507 *Dahlia had been the only witch reported in the realm of Daventry for decades.KQC3E, 15 It is know that Dahlia appears after the Magic Mirror had been stolen (which was twenty years before KQ1), this would mean that Dahlia entered the realm and married Edward about twenty years before KQ1 as well. In the KQ1 timeline the witch entered Daventry many years after the second treasure was stolen (years after the armies from foreign lands had invaded Daventry). *Derek sent his first version of the World of Daventry article shortly (a few months) after KQ3 & 4, at the time the kingdom was being rebuilt by unleashed great magics and improving weather (fresh rains). He mentions at the time the harvest had been good, and that the year's wines were even better.KQC1E, pg4 KQ1 Novel Notes *The story takes place in the 'springtime'.KQC3E, pg 25 *20 years before the story, King Edward lost the Magic Mirror.KQC2E, pg 30 "score of years" The shield was stolen not long after. Decades before the story, Dahlia enters the realm of Daventry (and steals the Magic Chest of Gold).KQC2E, pg 23 *Day 1, Graham talks to the king, and leaves the castle. He spends time around the outer edge of the castle; finds golden egg up in the large oak tree, discovers the dagger under a rock, goes to the castle vegetable garden, and meets the elf near Lake Maylie (obtains the magic ring), discovers the magic bowl, picked up pebbles near the river fools, and then slept on the beach near the river. *Day 2, dawn broke, he uses the ring to avoid the ogre, and dwarf (who had been spending the last two hours looking for someone to rob for his wife). Graham discovers the gold walnut tree, finds the Door into Mountain, loses the magic ring in an inviting alpine mountain lake. He avoids a witch (Dahlia), and a big, bad wolf (these encounters take place over the coruse of an hour). Not long after he runs into the sorcerer, who paralyzes him. After it wears, of he finds the witch's gingerbread house, but escapes the witch again, passes through the Long Lake (swampy lake) to reach the log cabin of the woodcutter and his wife. He helps the starving couple,and receives their fiddle. He visits the boulder with the hole in it (seeing a green glow inside). Graham returned to the long lake, and slept. *Day 3, Graham returned to the witch's house, and killed the witch (and discovered some swiss cheese and an enigmatic note). He left the house, and an hour later, discovered the Ancient Well. He enters the well, finds the Dragon's Lair, and defeats the dragon through dumb luck, using a bucket of water from the well (he had intended to kill it with the dagger, and was going to use the water from the bucket as a distraction). Graham recovers Merlin's Mirror. Graham followed the path of the dragon, and exited a cave. He swam in a nearby inviting lake to the west, and reached a clover patch (where he found a 4-leaf clover). He returned to the cave, caught a ride on a condor and was taken over to the Land of the Leprechauns. Graham found a magic mushroom, and then entered a hole down into the land. He made it past a giant rat, entered the Hall of the Leprechaun King. They ignored him due to his 4-leaf clover. Graham played the fiddle causing all the leprechauns to leave (including the king). Graham recovered the Shield of Achille, and and took the king's scepter.Eating the mushroom, Graham was able to escape via the rock with the hole in it, back to the woods above. Graham traveled a bit until he discovered a log and old stump with a pouch of diamonds inside. He met the Fairy Godmother who cast a spell on him, to protect him. He tries to cross a bridge, discovers a troll. Over the next hour, graham discovered the troll guarded several other bridges. Graham went to the goat pen, coerced the goat to follow him and knock the troll into the River Fools. Graham met a wizened gnome, who Graham to answer the riddle of his name (in return he gave Graham magic beans). Graham crossed the eastern bridge, and planted the beans in a fertile patch. Graham climed the resulting vine to the Land of the Clouds. He discovered a sling in a hole at the base of a tree, and discovered a giant. The goliath ignored him thanks to magic shield, and while Graham contimplated killing it with the sling, the giant fell asleep. Graham recovered the Chest of Gold from the giant, made his way down through the Door into Mountain. Graham returned to Castle Daventry with the three treasures. Not long had he met the king, that the king died of a heart attack (in his dieing breath he thanked Graham, and gave him his kingdom). *During the inaugural week of his reign, the nameless court scribe pens Chronicles of Daventry, Part I: Quest for the Crown. KQ2 Novel Notes In the KQ2 novelization in the companion, the story takes place over the course of 3 days or so. There is an additional reference to another period Graham goes to sleep, but this seems to be more of a nap than sleeping through the night. *About 12 years before, Red Riding Hood was born. *1 year before, Graham becomes king of daventry. *Day 1, Graham meets Riding Hood, he agreeds to help her. He discovers her basket at Grandma's House. He visited Grandma, and talked to her. Graham prayed at the Monastery, and met the monk. Graham crosses the rope bridge, and discovers the first door. Graham encounters the dwarf, and is robbed. Graham spots Hagatha, and flees, where he discovers the Dwarf Tree. He enters, and robs the house, taking soup and treasures. He finds Riding Hood again, and gives her the basket. He returns to Grandma and gives her the soup. Graham returns to the beach and starts to sleep.KQC3E, 53 *Day 2, Graham discovers Neptune's trident, meets the mermaid, travels to the Neptune's Kingdom, returns the trident to teh king, and receives the first key. Graham crossed the bridge, opened the first door, and discovered the second, and read the second clue. Graham meets a good fairy, who helps him out, casting a spell against evil on him. Graham decides with the protection he should explore Hagatha's cave, he enters, covers nightingale's cage, and takes it with him. He runs into Hagatha on the way out, but is protected by the spell. Graham runs into a socerer while skirting the poisoned lake (believing it was the same one he encountered in Daventry a year before), but is protected by the fairy spell. Graham discovers the antique store, and meets the old lady inside, he returned the nightingale. She gave him a lamp in return, rubbing the lamp three times, a genie inside gave him three gifts. Using one of the gifts, a Persian rug, he flew up the mountain. There he saved Pegasus, got the 2nd key. He crossed the bridge, opened the door, and discovered the 3rd door, and last clue. He returned to the poison lake at dusk, to discover a ghoul there in a boat. Wearing the ring and cloak, he was allowed across the lake to the island, as the sky turned to darkness.KQC3E, 62 The ghoat guards let him past as well. Graham explored the castle, discovered Dracula, killed him, and found the last key. *Day 3, Graham crossed the bridge for the seventh time, opened the door, entered what looked like another world, the enchanted isles. Graham finds a fishing net, and casts it, helps a fish, who in return helps him over to the island where the Crystal Tower was located. Exploring the beach he discovered an amulet. He headed for the tower, as he got close, Valanice called down to him, asking him to save her before Hagatha returned. Graham climbed the tower, put a lion guardian to sleep, and enter the maiden's room. They fell in love with each other at first sight. Graham said home and both were transported back to Kolyma, and have their wedding there. *Sometime later, after a slow voyage, they return home to Daventry. *The day after, the Prime Minister Gerwain begins writing the court chronicle of his king's adventures, so that all will remember the truth of it. He wishes that they bare many fine children, and celebrates their long and happy marriage. KQ3 Novel Notes *About 18 years ago, Alexander and Rosella were born. *17 years ago, Alexander was kidnapped and held captive for 17 long years (suggesting he was probably kidnapped around near his first birthday).KQC2E, pg117 *Some time after, years before KQ3, a three headed dragon invaded Daventry.KQC2E, pg 131 *In the final weeks of Alexander's captivity, Manannan had increasingly been trying to find and excuse to terminate Alexander's existence.KQC2E, pg 119 *Day 1, A few days later (just weeks before Alexander's 18th birthday), after Alexander fed the chickens outside, Mananannan left on a journey to another land, and Alexander began to planned his escape.KQC2E, pg 119 Alexander discovers Manannan's Laboratory, and The Sorcerery of Old. Alexander went around the house collecting as many tools and spell ingredients that he could find, the magic map, and the key to the cabinet holding Manannan's spell wand. He climbed down the mountain, and explored a bit around the countryside (finding a few more supplies). Later, he barely made it up the mountain, put the wand back, and hid the forbidden ingredients (enough spell ingredients for two spells, neither of which could defeat the wizard) under his bed. After 25 measures of the odd time of Manannan's Clock, he returned, demanding to be fed (Alex gave him a piece of fruit). That evening he went to sleep, and Alex continued his clandestine plans (within the 25 measures of odd time before Manannan awoke)KQC2E, 122, 128. Alex got everything he needed, entered the laboratory, and made the first two spells. during the rest of the evening, Alexander made his way around Llewdor collecting more ingredients, and visited the town store and tavern, listened in on some bandits. *Day 2, Alexander returned home knowing the hour was getting late, and wanted to make sure everything was in order before Manannan woke up.KQC2E, pg 131 Before he returned, he defeated a giant spider, and made his way into the Oracle's Cave (where he learned of his identity, and the need to save his newly discovered sister, and the kingdom of Daventry), and searched for the bandits' den. On the way there, he was accosted, and robbed of everything. In desperation and running out of time, he found the hideout, made his way inside, found his belongings and a pouch of gold. He made it quickly to town, bought some supplies, and quickly made his way up the mountain and put everything away before Manannan awoke that morning.KQC2E, 132-134 Manannan rose, and told Gwydion to empty the chamber pot in his room.KQC, 135 Alexander finally had all the ingredients he needed to make the "cat cookie". After a while, Manannan left on yet another journey. But before making the cookie, Alexander grabbed a hand mirror from the wizard's vanity, made his way down the mountain, traveled to the desert, using the mirror he was able to defeat Medusa (and grabbed a few more spell ingredients). He made his way into the Three Bear's house, where he discovered a bowl of porridge, and a few more things needed for the spells, and then traveled to the ocean for a few more spell ingredients. He returned up the mountain, prepared two spells one for the cat cookie , and one for teleportation at random. He put everything else away, crumbled the cat cookie into the porridge, and waited for the wizard's return in the kitchen. The hungery wizard returned, and alex fed him the poisoned porridge defeating him (transforming him into a cat).KQC2E, 142 Alex now safe, completed the rest of the spells. He then teleported down to the countryside to make his final escape. Exploring the countryside, he could now hear the animals thanks to one of the spells, he learned more about his past (and his family). He made his way to the village, and met some mariners, and paid for passage. He boarded the ship, the mariners turned out out to be pirates, and tossed him into the hold. *Day 3, Alexander travels from Llewdor to Daventry within a day due to good weather (it mentions that he was in the ship many hours which would imply a day but could be as much as two but could have as early as the latter half of day 2KQC2E, pg147-149 In KQ6 novel also supports 1 day travel between both continents) Finally, he reaches the continent of Daventry, and is able to escape. On the beach he finds a treasure chest. He makes his way over the mountains, and into daventry. He met the Rumplestiltskin who sent him up the mountain to kill the dragon, and rescue Rosella. Alexander defeated the dragon, made his way down, and reunited with his family. Graham took his old hat, and tossed it towards his children.KQC2E, pg 157 *Derek Karlavaegen interviews Alexander over the course of several days following Rosella's return from Tamir, as the king's recovered.KQC2E, 117 KQ4 Novel Notes *About 100 years before, Magic Fruit begins growing. *Almost 18 years before, Alexander and Rosella are born. *About 3 or 4 hours before KQ4, Rosella was taken to the three-headed dragon.KQC2E, 170 *About an hour before KQ4, Alexander and Rosella return to Castle Daventry, and the family reunite.KQC2E, 170 *Several minutes before KQ4, during the celebration, Graham tosses his hat to his children. Not long after he clutches his heart, and falls over. He his taken to his room and physicans can do nothing. Rosella went to the throne room to wait, and is greeted by Genesta, and taken to Tamir. *Day 1; :6:00 A.M. Rosella meets Genesta in Tamir, and begins searching the land, finds the Magic Fruit, meets the evil witch Lolotte (who begins sending her on several tasks). *Day 2; :12:00 A.M (give or take) Rosella explores the haunted house, looking for key to the crypt. :6:00 A.M, Rosella returns home and saves Graham. *Not long after her return, while Rosella was still recovering from her ordeals, she tells Valanice of her adventures, which Valanice records in the Chronicles of Daventry, Part IV: The Perils of Rosella.KQC2E, 169 Daventry begins to start rebuilding. Rosella turns eighteen. KQ5 Novel Notes *About 1000 years before, Crispin withraws into the world of Daventry.KQC3E, 178 *More than 20 years before, Graham obtained the crown of Daventry.KQC2E, 243, "more than a score of years". *Day 1, Castle Daventry is stolen, Graham discovers it, and meets Cedric. They fly to Serenia, to meet Crispin. He made a few stops around the kingdom, met some people in town, met the prince Herbert, and helped Queen Beetrice. He then journeyed into the desert in the evening hours, when it was starting to cool.KQC2E, 253 He found an oasis west of the bee's tree, and then headed north towards the mountains, where he discovered a temple (and secretly watched thieves open it with a spell and staff). Over the next two hours, he headed southwest finding yet another oasis. He traveled south for another three hours, as the sun started to set in the horizon, until he found the desert camp.KQC2E, 256 He found the staff, and made his way back to an oasis. He then slept through the night.KQC2E, 257 *Day 2, the next morning, he headed north, discovering the remains of a [wanderer (who had been lying in the sun for years), nearby it was a boot.KQC2E, pg 257 Graham entered the temple, found a bottle, and a single gold coin, and quickly escaped, made his way back to first oasis he had been to, and then made his way back to the Forest of Serenia. He helped out King Antony, then saw Madame Mushka, who showed him the plight of his family. She gave him a magic amulet to protect him, which he put on. He next met the weeping willow, and then travelled into the Dark Forest. Graham encounters the Witch of the Dark Forest, defeats her, and then explores her house, finding a few treasures. He convinced an elf to helped him escape the woods. Graham finished a few more tasks helping people throughout the land, until he had enough supplies to travel in the Great Mountains. After several hours, they made it up in the mountains reaches.KQC2E, 285 He had not eaten in almost two days, so he ate half a mutton joint. During the night graham is sent to defeat a yeti in a crystal cave (at the time of the year the events occured, there is not much darkness at night in the northern reaches of the world. The moon was high in the sky, and there was much light to see from).KQC2E, pg 290 He returned and saved Cedric. *Day 3, They journeyed further into the mountains, and escaped the Roc, and made it to the sea. He spent several hours exploring exploring the ocean, avoiding rocks and shoals they encountered. They discovered a large island, and escaped some harpies. He traveled back to the beach, befriended an ancient mariner, and then was given help by a mermaid to Mordack's Island. Graham explored, the island, and saved his family, and returned home. *A few moons past KQ5, Derek Karlavaegen writes Chronicles of Daventry, Part V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder (this would suggest 2-3 months after KQ5).KQC2E, pg 241 Castle Daventry had been refurbished from the damage caused. *500 years in a dark bottle, evil witch of the Dark Forest finally escapes.KQC2E, 269 KQ6 Novel Notes *Less than 2 years ago, Cassima was kidnapped by Mordack, and forced to be his slave on his island, she returned within the year. *Nearly 1 year ago, Graham rescued his family and Cassima. Cassima returns home, over an undisclosed period of time she learns her family is dead, and tells Jollo of her time under Mordack. Afterwords, she goes into a year of seclusion.KQC3E, 243, 251 *3 months before the story, Alexander sees Cassima in the mirror, and then visits Derek Karlavaegen in Llewdor one day laterKQC3E, 239 (where he obtains a copy of the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles). Over the next three months he follows the stars, until he discovers the islands.KQC3E, pg 240 *Day 1, Alexander's ship crashes into the Green Isles. Alexander ends up on the Isle of the Crown, and wakes up in the late afternoon. He spends next hour or so, visiting the Castle of the Crown, the village, and the docks.KQC3E, 249 Alexander gets the magic map from the pawn shop, just as the sun begans to set.KQC3E, 253 He quickly traveled to Sacred Mountain, he picked up a few things, and then fell asleep on the beach, until the morning.KQC3E, 256 *Day 2, Alexander travels to Isle of Wonder, explores a bit, and then travele to the Isle of the Beast, back to Isle of Wonder, and then back Isel of the Crown, and then back to the Isle of Wonder (to see the Chessboard Land), and back to Isle of the Crown. Alexander returned to the Isle of the Sacred Mountain, and climbed to the top. He met the leaders, and then was sent into the catacombs. He defeats the Minotaur, saves Celeste, and then meets the Oracle. He then visits the newly revealed Isle of the Mists. He then traveled to the Isle of the Beast, and meets the Beast. He then travelled to Isle of the Crown, convinced Beauty to return to the Isle of the Beast as the sun began to set.KQC3E, 288 Alexander then returned to the Isle of Wonder, and then back to the Isle of the Beast. After everything was ready, he returned to the Isle of the Mists in the late afternoon.KQC3E, 291 Alexander returned to Isle of the Sacred Mountain, climbed the mountain during sunset into the gloom of twilight. He met found the Night Mare in the evening gloom.KQC3E, 293, 294 He charmed the creature, and traveled to the Land of the Dead, where he met Lord Samhain. *Day 3, Alexander returned to Isle of the Crown in the faint light of dawn.KQC3E, 300 Alexander infiltrates the Castle of the Crown. Cassima's wedding began at noonKQC, 290, Alexander crashed the wedding, defeated Alhazred, and saved the princess. *Over the next few days to a week, the ferry is repaired, Alexander invites Derek Karlavaegan the Green Isles, and brings along the Royal Family of Daventry, and preparations for the wedding are made. *One day before the wedding, Derek Karlavaegen writes the Chronicles of Daventry, Part VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow. *A day later, the wedding takes place.KQC3E, 237, 312 KQ7 Novel Notes *The story takes place over three days in the Realm of Eldritch? But only a few minutes passed in Daventry. *Edgar/Troll was to marry the Rosella in three days.KQC4E, 334 *The people of the desert probably died out several centuries before. *Malicia may be the same age as Valanice, or at least appears that way.KQC4E, pg 336 *It would take the gravedigger a day to finish digging a grave without his gravedigger. *Mort Cadaver gave up his spine a week before.KQC4E, 364 *The ghoul kids had been children for the past one hundred and thirty years.KQC4E, 365 *Lady Tsepish lost two minds in the week before.KQC4E, 372 Other chapter notes *The games are set in and around the Kingdom of Daventry and follow the adventurers of King Graham and his family--from Graham's initial quest to obtain his kingship to a time 20 or 25 years later.Read Me First, pg XVI *...over the millennia, each new withdrawal gives Daventry fresh life and new wonders.KQC4E, 4 This is one of the earlier companion references that implies that withdrawals began over 2 millennia before KQ1. However, KQ5 chapter implies that Crispin led the first withdrawal, and that it occurred only one millennium before. *Scores of years passed between the time Thor saved Bruce from destruction, and it's later destruction at the hands of a hulking monster. This would suggest at least 2 score (or at least forty years) had passed between both events, but exact amount is unclear. It's unclear how long this was before Alexander visited the city.KQC2E, pg 112-113 *The Eye Between the Worlds chapter was written shortly after Derek Karlavaegen interviewed Alexander, and wrote the Prince Alexander's Own Story! Exclusive Interview. *The phrase 'needle in a haystack' goes back 500 years. *Bears have existed for millions of years. *Amber dates back as much as 60 million years. *999-1003 date that Sylvester served as pope. *1897, the year Dracula by Bram Stoker was published. *14th century, gypsies appear in Europe. *15th century, Paracelsus writes about gnomes. References Category:Timelines Category:King's Quest Timeline Category:Withdrawal